


Separate

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was lone.</p></blockquote>





	Separate

Buffy spent her days feeding, housing and training hundreds of girls, her nights battling monsters and the in between moments worrying about a world that saw slayers as the enemy. When all the slayers were first created, some small selfish part of her not only rejoiced at sharing her burden, but was relieved that finally there would be others who understood her.

Instead, she has their respect but not their friendship. She is their leader not their equal. The pedestal they've built for her only makes her more isolated.

There might a thousand slayers now, but she is still "the".

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was lone.


End file.
